A Budding Friendship
by Pilgrim Grey
Summary: Renji found that Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't as cold as he seems. When Kuchiki saves him in a battle, a friendship starts.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Summary: Budding of a friendship

"Kuchiki Taichou, the Hollows are almost here; there are some unusually high _reiatsu_ among them. I am guessing them to be the Arrancars." Renji reported back to his captain after the recon group returned. Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the Sixth Division, nodded silently. Renji, however, was well used to his captain's silences. After all, he was his lieutenant.

A mere hour later, the great army of Hollows was seen coming out of the horizon, darkening the skies with their bodies. "Abarai-fukutaichou, lead the first assault," Kuchiki spoke suddenly, his voice calm and indifferent. Renji merely nodded in acceptance whereas before the _ryoka_ invasion he would have gave his captain a glare for being so insensitive. He had learned there was another man underneath the stoic mask his captain wore.

As they were readying themselves for battle, Renji gave his men a cursory glance. Some of them were looking green. These were mostly younger _shinigami_ who had just graduated. He found himself suddenly wondering who will make it home after these. Shaking his head rapidly, Renji chided himself for spacing out at such an important time. Now wasn't the time to be contemplating the philosophy of life.

The enemy was no more than a mile off now. Renji gave a small bow to Kuchiki before leading his men on with a loud war-cry. "Hoero, Zabimaru!" Renji wanted to save his _bankai_ for the Arrancars. Around, _reiatsu_ flared as the _shinigami_ released their _zanpakuto_ into _shikai_ before charging into enemy ranks.

Blades glinted as they reflected sunlight. Soon, they were dulled by the colors of blood and gore. Time and again, Renji raised his _zanpakuto_, fighting as he never had. All the _shinigami_ was separated, swallowed up by the immense number of Hollows. He looked around for a moment and noticed that there were two division members fighting beside him. He couldn't catch sight of the others.

The trio fought hard. Then suddenly there were no more Hollows. The three men raised their eyes to see three Arrancars, and to Renji's immense horror, an Espada standing there in vile glory.

There was no way out. Hollows surrounded the three _shinigami_. With loud war-cries, they attacked. Before long, Renji found himself face to face with the Espada.

Without a moment hesitation, Renji cried out, "Bankai! Hihiro Zabimaru!" His _reiatsu_ flared, and his _zanpakuto_ became a skeletal snake. All the while, the Espada stood watching, convinced that nothing could kill it. It believed that whatever Renji did was a futile act of defiance. "Finished?" It asked sneeringly as it got ready to attack. Renji did not reply. Instead he attacked with ferocity.

To and fro they moved as they fought fiercely, almost seeming to dance with perfect balance and precision. At the same time, there was no way anyone was going to mistake them for dancing because there is nothing that could mask the ferocity and the fierce intent to kill. Gradually, they are slowing down, getting exhausted.

The other two _shinigami_ were long dead under the combined attack of three Arrancars. Renji was in a bad situation. Very bad. He was alone amongst enemies without allies. No one will know even if he dies. He will simply be cataloged as MIA( missing in action).

Suddenly Renji stumbled, unable to keep his balance anymore. Even as he fell, the Espada's blade came slicing through the air. With strength born of desperation, Renji wielded his _zanpakuto_ once more. The whole area was disrupted as the lesser Hollows were annihilated by Zabimaru's last and most powerful strike.

Renji closed his eyes as the Espada closed in with fury in its eyes. "Die, _shinigami_!" it screeched. Suddenly, the Espada stopped in mid-stride. A look of surprise and pain crossed its face. Looking down, he saw a blade protruding from its body. A calm voice said from behind him, "Chire, Senbonzakura." The blade scattered into thousands of pink petals.

Renji opened his eyes weakly when he felt a familiar _reiatsu_ near him. He saw the Espada disappearing in a swarm of pink petals and the calm, unruffled figure of his captain, head of the Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Byakuya was revealed.

Upon catching sight of his badly injured lieutenant, Kuchiki Byakuya quickly _shunpo_ over. "Abarai," there was urgency mixed in his voice contrary to his calm face. Renji rasped softly, "T-taichou?" "Come with me!" Kuchiki Byakuya helped him to his feet and began to move from the battle-field while supporting Renji.

Renji heard a whisper as his captain helped him to sit down near a medical tent. "Stay here, Abarai." Then he was gone, before the Fourth Division _shinigami_ could arrive. His _shunpo_ was only bested by Yoruichi.

After the battle, the Sixth Division had to retreat back to Seireitei. More than half the Division members were killed in that battle. Those who were not killed were mostly badly injured like Renji. The only one who came out of that battle unscathed was the noble.

After handing in a report, Kuchiki Byakuya went to look-in on his subordinates. Not like they noticed, though. As he walked through the wards on the pretense he was searching for the Fourth Division captain, he discreetly observed his men, making sure they were well cared for.

However he was taken aback when he looked in at his lieutenant. Renji gave him a small smile when he looked in. Although taken aback, Kuchiki Byakuya was glad that someone recognized his efforts. He felt himself smiling back.

And that was the start of a firm friendship.

Okay. I think I made the characters to OOC. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this short story.


End file.
